naruto Frontier
by naruto zx
Summary: La vida en Konoha no a sido fácil para Naruto, La gente de su edad riéndose de él y subestimandole, los aldeanos odiandole por algo de lo que el no tuvo la culpa, y como única persona cercana el Sandaime, pero eso esta a punto de cambiar, puesto que a Naruto se le a concedido un D-Scan, con el que ira al digimundo a ayudar a Takuya y los demás. Mal sumary, pero el fic es mejor
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni Digimon Frontier me pertenecen, los derechos son de sus respectivos creadores. Lo único mio es el argumento.

Aquí vengo con el tercer fic que voy a publicar por ahora, es una idea que me viene rondando por la cabeza desde hace unos días y al estar perfectamente estructurada y ser interesante e decidido darle una oportunidad, espero que os guste.

**Negrita:invocación,biju, digimon hablando,jutsu o tecnica de digimon.**

_cursiva: pensamiento personaje._

_**negrita cursiva:invocación, biju, digimon pensando.**_

normal: personaje hablando_._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

**Capitulo 1: Llegada al Digimundo.**

La mañana en Konoha era como cualquier otra, los comerciantes abriendo sus establecimientos, los chunins y jonins saltando de tejado en tejado, los equipos de genins reuniéndose para cumplir misiones.

En los barrios pobres de Konoha, en un edificio viejo y visiblemente mal construido, un rubio de ojos azules estaba despertando de su sueño, sin imaginarse los eventos que le esperaban en el día de hoy.

-Huaaaa- aun bostezando, señal inequívoca de su falta de sueño, comenzó a retirar las mantas que le cubrían, sentandose sobre la cama.

-¿Qué tenia que hacer hoy?- se pregunto en voz alta -Recuerdo que era algo importante, pero no logro recordar que es-

Decidiendo que ya se acordaría marcho rumbo a su nevera, mirando que le quedaba de comida.

-Ramen...- casi babeando cogió el paquete de ramen instantáneo y lo calentó en el microondas, antes de darle al botón de comienzo cogió un aparato con cuenta atrás configurado en tres minutos, con lo que pulso sendos botones, el de comienzo del microondas y de la cuenta atrás, simultáneamente. Tras eso se sentó en la mesa a esperar, mirando fijamente el temporalizador.

-2:42 segundos- menciono.

-2:12 segundos- anuncio.

-1:54 segundos- expreso.

-1:37 segundos- dijo

-1:03 segundos- giro su cuerpo en dirección del microondas.

-0:43- de la comisura de sus labios comenzó a bajar un fino hilo de baba.

-0:22 segundos- se levanto mirando hacia el microondas y el temporalizador fijamente.

-0:5- su respiración se adelanto tanto que parecía la de un perro

-0:00 YA ETAAAA- saltando de alegría se lanzo a por el tazón de ramen, sacándolo del microondas y colocándolo en la mesa a una velocidad que envidiaría hasta un kage comenzó a comer como desesperado.

-Que bueno es el ramen, a mi me gusta el ramen, lo como a montoneeeeees- cualquier persona que hubiese visto a Naruto tararear semejante canción dedicada al ramen habría tenido una GRAN gota de sudor en la nuca, semejante devoción al ramen no se veía todos los días, mas bien era demasiado rara.

-Aunque ahora que lo pienso- razono mientras ponía a calentar el segundo tazón de ramen (si, Naruto va a desayunar mas de un solo tazón) -creo que lo que hoy tenia que hacer era algo importante- tras ponerlo a calentar durante tres minutos se sentó en la mesa, esta vez sin activar el temporalizador.

-Se que era algo muy importante, algo que Jiji tenia que decirme, aunque si lo e olvidado no seria muy urgente- al sonar la campana del microondas se lanzo con rostro hambriento contra el mismo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

-Llegas tarde Naruto- Iruka miro desaprobatoria mente al rubio menor, pues otra vez llegaba tarde.

Por lo general el rubio llegaba bien de hora a la academia shinobi, pero había días que eran excepciones a la regla, y hoy era uno de ellos.

-Lo siento Iruka_sensei, es por culpa de los tres minutos que hay que esperar para que se haga el ramen- cuando dijo eso toda la clase se rió de él, siempre ponía la misma excusa, o una parecida.

-Mejor solo siéntate, Naruto- aun riéndose ligeramente se coloco en su lugar de siempre, al lado del heredero del clan Aburame, un hábil muchacho de nombre Shino.

-Hoy también has llegado tarde Naruto_san- con ríos de lagrimas en los ojos Naruto abrió su inseparable monedero "ranita" como él le decía y sollozando dramáticamente vació su contenido en la mano izquierda de Shino (esto es porque Naruto se sienta a su izquierda)

-Mañana llegare a tiempo, vaya que si- emocionándose demasiado el ojiazul olvido momentánea mente donde estaba, aunque este echo le fue recordado por el borrador que se estampo en su mejilla.

-NARUTO, SHINO ESTAMOS EN CLASE- les grito Iruka para que estos volviesen a la clase.

-Hai Iruka_sensei- dando este asunto por terminado Iruka procedió a enseñar el temario asignado para ese día, por lo que Naruto apoyo su cabeza en la mesa para dormir un poco mas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

A la hora del receso todos los alumnos salieron al patio, lo que incluye a : un EMOtivo Sasuke, una chillona Sakura, y un Naruto aburrido.

Sacudiendo su cabeza para alejar malos pensamientos Naruto adelanto a un par de alumnos de la academia para ponerse al nivel de Sakura y hacerle una pregunta.

-Sakura_chan quieres salir conmigo- le pregunto a Sakura tapando su vista de "Sasuke_kun".

-NARUTO_BAKA APARTATE, QUE ME TAPAS A MI SASUKE_KUN- recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza de parte de la rosada Naruto se vio en el suelo, en mitad del pasillo sin nadie que le ayudase a levantarse.

-Otro día más en mi vida- menciono sin esa alegría que tanto le caracterizaba. -Otro día más- con una falsa sonrisa que Sai envidiaría se levanto del suelo del pasillo y comenzó a salir al patio de la academia, echo un rápido vistazo alrededor para buscar un buen lugar donde poder planear correctamente su siguiente broma, al final decidió sentarse a la sombra de un árbol a planear que jugarreta haría ahora.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Después del recreo los alumnos volvieron a sus clases, como si fuesen presos que vuelven a sus celdas.

Al entrar en clase vio a Iruka colgando un mapa en la pizarra, lo que significaba que le venia otra siesta venidera.

-Despierta me cuando acabemos- le soltó a Shino antes de desplomarse sobre la mesa y ponerse a dormir.

Cuando el timbre de la academia sonó haciendo lo acordado Shino despertó a Naruto informándole que la clase había acabado, pero que para su desgracia Iruka le había castigado haciéndole limpiar toda la clase.

-Iruka_sensei- miro a Iruka con una mirada suplicante, comunicándole así su obvio intento por librarse del castigo impuesto.

-Hasta que no termines de limpiar la clase no podrás marcharte, Naruto- dando por terminada su conversación Iruka salio por la puerta dejando solo a Naruto, con sus pensamientos.

-_Tengo hambre_- tampoco es como si estos fuesen grandes pensamientos.

Sacudiendo su cabeza en un vano intento por alejar tamaños pensamientos de su cabeza procedió a coger la escoba y ponerse a barrer, aunque después de unos pocos minutos parecía que iba bastante rápido, por lo que no debía ser la primera vez que le pasaba esto.

Sin darse cuenta de su espiá (a saber quien sera...) trabajo rápidamente y con gran dedicación, puesto que cuanto antes terminase allí antes podría regresar a casa. Finalmente tras una media hora al fin pudo dejar la escoba en el suelo y marcharse a su casa, por lo que su espiá rápidamente se re coloco para no ser visto.

-No me puedo creer que Sakura_chan me haya rechazado hoy también, debería saber que no estoy dispuesto a esperarla por siempre únicamente...- hablando consigo mismo se marcho con dirección al Ichiraku para comer allí, sin recordar que había perdido todo su dinero en una apuesta con Shino.

-Y...cuanto dinero tengo para gastar en el Ichiraku Ramen- pregunto con gran emoción en la voz, antes de dejar caer su monedero al suelo por la impresión.

-Nada, no me queda nada...OJI_SAN ME VA A MATAR- grito dramáticamente colocando las manos sobre la cabeza y poniéndose a rezar a nadie en particular, solo a todo aquello que se le pasaba por la cabeza, resultando el mas unánime el "dios del ramen" (por que no me sorprende)

Ajeno a Naruto cierta chica ojiblanca le seguía a la lejanía (aun), ocultándose detrás de cualquier cosa para que el rubio no la notase.

-Na, Na, Naruto, Naruto_kun- algunos aldeanos al pasar se la quedaban viendo raro, puesto que tras mencionar el nombre del rubio se había desmayado cuando éste miro en su dirección.

-Otro día a comer en casa- dijo el rubio encaminándose a su casa, ignorando las miradas de los aldeanos a su alrededor y marchándose a su apartamento.

Por el camino a su apartamento Naruto ignoro lo mejor que pudo las miradas de odio, y superioridad que le mandaban todos los aldeanos, en cuanto a las de superioridad esas solo las mandaban sus compañeros de academia.

No haciendo caso a la gente a su alrededor el rubio siguió caminando hasta que llego a su casa, una vez allí saco las llaves de su bolsillo y las metió en la cerradura, abriendo la puerta para poder entrar al pequeño departamento.

Quitándose la chaqueta y arrojándola al sofá fue corriendo al congelador a mirar si le quedaba algo para comer, al no ver nada abrió la puerta encontrándose con...

-Delicioso ramen- el jinchuriki del Kyubi no Youko había, como no, puesto a calentar un tazón de ramen instantáneo, aunque visto de un modo económico eso le salia más barato que comer fuera.

-Y ahora después que haré, tengo la tarde libre- dijo con la boca llena, sin recordar que ese día debía reunirse con el hokage para tratar un asunto delicado.

-Ahora que lo pienso, aun no e cumplido la broma que le mencione a Shino la semana pasada, debo pintar las esculturas de los kage- sin darse cuenta nadie, sobre los rostros de los anteriores hokages esculpidos en piedra había aparecido una ligera capa de sudor en cuanto Naruto dijo aquello de pintar sus rostros.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Después de terminar su tazón de Ramen y de hablar solo Naruto decidió marcharse a dar una vuelta por la aldea, a ver que bromas podía gastar hoy antes de ir a la academia.

-**Naruto Uzumaki,** e**l juego para decidir tu futuro va a comenzar, ¿quieres participar?**- quedándose helado ante la voz que menciono esa frase se dio la vuelta buscando su origen, mas solo hallo algo que no debería estar donde estaba.

Acercándose a la mesa con extremo cuidad, puesto que si algo había aprendido en sus años de vida era que no tenia que fiarse de nada que estuviese fuera de lugar, examino el extraño aparato que estaba en la mesa, llegando a la conclusión de que suyo no era lo cogió en sus manos para examinarlo mas a fondo.

El aparato en cuestión tenia forma de rectángulo, pero estaba un poco recortado por sendos lados en la parte inferior, en el lado izquierdo el lateral estaba un poco mas recortado mostrando un botón negro, en la parte inferior tenia una pequeña hendidura. En la parte frontal poseía una pequeña pantalla, que estaba rodada por una pieza metálica con seis picos, mas abajo tenia dos botones grises que estaban en una bajada de nivel, mas abajo había un tercer botón de color amarillo. (si la descripción no es suficiente diré que es un D-scan) su coloración era marrón y verde, la parte que parecía ser el mango para sujetarlo mejor era verde, mientras que el resto era marrón.

-¿Qué es esto?¿Como sabe mi nombre?- seguía mirándolo, pero no veía ninguna cosa signa de mención, salvo que esa cosa no tenia que estar en su casa.

-**El juego para decidir tu futuro va a comenzar, ¿quieres participar?**- Naruto miro al aparato que acababa de hablar con los ojos como platos, no era experto, pero se imaginaba que eso no debía hablar, aunque ahora estaba pensando mas en lo dicho por el aparato.

-¿El juego para decidir mi futuro, yo voy a ser el próximo hokage, aceptare cualquier reto que me manden?- sonrió cuando la voz dictamino un mensaje diferente a los anteriores, mientras en la pantalla aparecía un extraño símbolo.

-**Sal de la aldea con dirección al valle del fin, allí veras que alguien te esta esperando, debes ir con él, solo dispones de una hora, date prisa**- luego de finalizar el mensaje la pantalla volvió a la normalidad, pero Naruto no se movió de su posición.

-Si no me equivoco el valle del fin esta a unos cincuenta minutos ¿no? me da tiempo de sobra a llegar- sonriendo cerro la puerta a toda prisa para ponerse a correr en dirección de la puerta de la aldea.

Paso por delante de los guardas sin ningún problema, puesto que estos estaban dormidos, como casi siempre, acto seguido se enfilo al valle del fin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Estando cerca de la zona Naruto comenzó a oír un ruido, como si algo grande se acercase, imaginando que si no llegaba ya perdería su oportunidad (fuese cual fuese) decidió acelerar hasta que llego a la cabeza de Hashirama Senju, con lo que el ojiazul pudo ver lo que parecía ser una linea de metal perpendicular a una segunda a pocos centímetros, en algunas partes había un eslabón de madera para apoyo, o eso pensaba, lo mas curioso es que si apoyo estaba flotando enfrente suya y por encima de las estatuas.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto al aire mirando la vía del tren como si eso fuese un gran descubrimiento, apostaba que nunca nadie había visto algo semejante.

Sacando el D-scan del pantalón lo examino un poco, por si había algo de reacción, puesto que el tiempo que le habían dado estaba apunto de agotarse. Viendo que ya habían pasado exactamente se quedo mirando fijamente en todas direcciones, pero nada sucedió. O almenos no inmediatamente.

Cuando algunos segundos después Naruto se iba a marchar decepcionado oyó un leve pitido.

-Y es...AGH- el pitido de a poco se fue convirtiendo en un autentico rugido, que causo que Naruto se cayese de la impresión, y se quedo hai al ver finalmente a lo que habían mandado a buscarle.

Delante de el y parado sobre la vía estaba un pedazo de metal con ruedas, con colores rojos y grises, una prominente mandíbula de metal era quizás el rasgo mas increíble de la maquina, aparte de los ojos verdes.

-**Viajeros al tren**- Naruto no pudo evitar mirar con cierta duda al extraño ser que había ido a recogerle, parecía ser una especie de maquina de metal viviente (es normal que Naruto no sepa lo que es un tren)

-Si solo estoy yo- le contesto con algo de duda en la voz, no quería llevarle la contraria, esa era la primera buena cosa que le sucedía en años y no quería estropearla, fuese lo que fuese.

-**Igualmente yo debo decir "viajeros al tren", ¿lo captas?**- aun con duda Naruto saco el aparato de su pantalón para echarle una ojeada, pero ahora ni reaccionaba.

-¿Que eres exactamente?- pregunto, pero antes de que el ser contestara Naruto se adelanto diciendo -No es por ser irrespetuoso, pero nunca e visto nada como tu- el extraño ser sonrió y anuncio en un tono orgulloso.

-**Yo soy un Trailmon, para ser exactos soy Franken**- dijo la gran maquina marrón con orgullo, acto seguido miro feo a Naruto y dijo -**Viajeros al tren de una vez**- decidiendo que lo mejor seria hacerle caso al Trailmon de una vez comenzó a subir al tren, puesto que pronto partiría, pero antes de subir del todo se detuvo un momento dubitativo.

-Bueno- comento echando una mirada en la dirección en la que quedaba la aldea -No puede ser peor que de donde vengo- con eso en mente se subió al tren y abrió la puerta al vagón, que como ya había imaginado estaba completamente vació, aunque lo que le llamaba la atención era como estaba decorado por dentro.

El interior del vagón era amplio, siendo la gran mayoría madera pintada de verde, con los asientos marrones (el interior es a grandes rasgos como el del trailmon que llevo a Takuya y los demás al Digimundo, la única diferencia son los colores ya mencionados)

Relajándose en el asiento del trailmon Naruto comenzó a pensar en lo mucho que había cambiado su vida en las ultimas horas.

Al despertar esa mañana en su apartamento parecía que seria un día como cualquier otro, y ahora estaba montado en ese Trailmon camino al "mundo digital" del que había oído hablar a la voz de su dispositivo.

-Esto sera interesante- y con una sonrisa Naruto en el interior del Trailmon Franken Naruto partía hacia un nuevo mundo, sin saber que en ese nuevo mundo se enteraría de muchas verdades de su pasado que nunca le fueron contadas.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni Digimon Frontier me pertenecen, los derechos son de sus respectivos creadores. Lo único mio es el argumento.

En respuesta de los review:

josmanava1989: me alegro de que te guste, espero que este cap también te guste.

jlink: me gusta el que te parezca interesante, y aquí Naru tiene 11 años, evidentemente le daré uno y ya veras cual sera.

alex: gracias, al principio tenia las dudas sobre si seria interesante o no, pero bueno aquí esta el segundo, luego si eso me dices si también te parece interesante

darky: evidentemente lo pienso continuar, y acabar toda la serie frontier, si le doy un digispirit y tendrás que esperar para ver cual es...

Element-OverLord: aquí tienes la conti, Naruto tendrá un digispirit pero por ahora no revelare cual, aunque si se ve bien la descripción del digivice alomejor se saca.

En cuanto a lo de pareja, ninguna, por ahora tienen 11 años y no me parece el ponérsela pero tranquilo pues este fic nació con la idea de Naruto en Konoha con sus digispirit, cuando esa parte llegue te aseguro que le daré una pareja.

caroeclips: ok, ok this is a new chapter.

**Negrita:invocación,biju, digimon hablando,jutsu o técnica de digimon.**

_cursiva: pensamiento personaje._

_**negrita cursiva:invocación, biju, digimon pensando.**_

normal: personaje hablando_._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

**Capitulo 2: No soporto a los abusones. La evolución de Kumamon del hielo.**

Desde que se subió al tren hará una media hora Naruto se había mantenido en silencio, pensando en lo que le acababa de pasar, intentando imaginar que le diría a oji_san cuando regresase, tan concentrado estaba que no oyó a Franken sino hasta que este alzo la voz.

-**Oye, que te estoy hablando**- Naruto se sobresalto al oírle, tan concentrado en sus cavilaciones internas que no reparo en el hasta que le llamo la atención.

-¿Que?- Pregunto con curiosidad, girando su cabeza para mirar por la ventana, si Franken volvió a hablarle no lo supo, estaba demasiado ocupado viendo el paisaje y preguntándose donde estaba, puesto que por mas que miraba nada era lo que veía, la mas absoluta de las oscuridades y como única luz los faros del trailmon.

-**Mejor sera que descanse un poco, para el mundo digital aun falta, antes tenemos que pasar por una estación de otro mundo**- la voz de Franken le llego lejana, haciéndole despertar de el estado de estupor en el que se había introducido a los pocos minutos de contemplar el paisaje por la ventana del vagón.

-¿Podrías contarme mas de ese digi...mundo?- pidió en voz baja, pero suficientemente alta para que el trailmon le oyese.

-**Pues...**- por un momento pareció dudar, pero finalmente procedió a hablar -**Veras, el digimundo al principio era un lugar bello y extenso, lleno de una gran alegría y variedad de digimon`s, había de fuego, de agua, de hierba, de hielo, incluso hay algunos de plástico**- el rubio escuchaba interesado y sorprendido su explicación, intentando imaginar a los diferentes digimon`s, pero sin mucho éxito.

-**Pero por mas digimon y especies que hubiese se agrupaban en dos grandes grupos, los digimon con forma humana y los que tenían forma animal**- antes de continuar hizo una pequeña pausa, momento en que resoplo sonoramente.

-**Al principio los dos grupos estaban enfrentados, en una enemistad que a opinión de algunos duraba ya demasiado. Pero eso cambio el día en que llego Lucemon**- Naruto intento preguntar quien era, pero tras una regañina decidió regresar a su papel de oyente.

-**Al principio Lucemon detuvo las guerras y unió los dos bandos, causando una época de paz en el digimundo, pero eso no duro. Fue el mismo Lucemon el que después de un guiado por su ambición comenzó a conquistar las zonas del digimundo. Y hubiese seguido así si no llegase a ser por los Guerreros Legendarios**- Naruto estaba mas interesado en la historia a cada segundo que pasaba, demasiado interesado como para volver a intervenir.

-**Después de una larga batalla Lucemon fue vencido por los guerreros, pero a cambio estos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno. Excepto por los DigiSpirit**- el relato del trailmon estaba empezando a alargarse demasiado, causando que Naruto comenzase a bostezar.

-**Cuando por fin parecía que habría paz algo ocurrió, uno de los tres ángeles sagrados del digimundo, Cherrymon se revelo contra sus iguales, hiriendo de gravedad a Seraphimon y capturando a Ophanimon, no se a vuelto a saber de ellos desde entonces. Extendiendo su poder Kerpymon comenzó a absorber los datos del mundo digital poco a poco, convirtiéndolo en el coladero gigante que es ahora**- Naruto afirmo con la cabeza para que siguiese hablando.

-**Mejor sera que por ahora descanses, si llegamos antes de que despiertes te avisare ¿vale?**- dando por terminada la conversación Franken acelero un poco, por lo que el rubio siguió su consejo e intento dormir un poco.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Algunas horas mas tarde y habiendo descansado Naruto comenzó a agitarse en su asiento, comenzando a despertar.

-Huaa- medio incorporándose echo un vistazo alrededor, confirmando que seguía en el vagón del tren, iba a llamar a Franken para comprobar cuanto hacia que habían llegado cuando oyó como alguien le hablaba.

-¿Hola?- curioso y sorprendido Naruto se giro para ver quien le llamaba, al hacerlo pudo comprobar que ya no estaba solo.

Entrando en el vagón del tren había dos personas, el mayor debía tener aproximadamente su edad, el otro era claramente un par de años menor.

-Hola- saludo levantando la mano en forma de saludo.

-¿Quien eres?- El mayor avanzo un poco quedando enfrente suya.

-Naruto Uzumaki- Naruto se presento tendiéndole la mano, el otro chico la acepto dudoso.

-Yo me llamo J.P Shibayama- El recién presentado J.P vestía un chándal azul y amarillo con zapatillas moradas, tenia el pelo castaño y los ojos negros. Estaba un poco rellenito.

-Yo soy Tommy Himi- el chico pequeño dio un paso adelante para poder estrecharle la mano. Fijándose bien tendría unos ocho o nueve años, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención eran sus ropas, una camiseta de manga corta blanca, junto con un pantalón verde. Las zapatillas eran verdes y blancas.

-¿Tu también te marchas de este lugar?- ante la pregunta de J.P el naranjita se giro a mirarlo sorprendido, mientras este se sentaba en uno de los asientos.

-Pero que dices, yo vengo para quedarme- Tommy le dirigió una mirada interrogante mientras J.P se reía desde su sitio.

-¿Y por que ibas a quedarte?, supongo que estarás mejor en tu hogar- sin que el supiera por que Naruto soltó una exclamación bastante fuerte, mientras le miraba cabreado.

-Créeme, aquí estaré mejor- J.P se puso a examinarlo con la mirada, de arriba a abajo.

-Supongo que vivirás en una buena ciudad, con padres que te consienten y amigos hasta debajo de las piedras, ¿por que ibas a querer quedarte eh?- mientras hablaba J.P había sacado una tableta de chocolate para comérsela, ahora apuntaba a Naruto con ella.

-Por que del lugar de donde vengo no tengo familia, ni amigos. Independientemente de eso si tengo en cuenta que todas las personas de mi alrededor me odian y quieren verme muerto no tengo muchas otras opciones, ¿no crees?- el tono de Naruto se fue subiendo poco a poco mientras hablaban, si no tenia suficiente con la forma de tratarle en Konoha ahora venia este J.P y le hablaba así.

-Perdón, perdón. No me imagine que pudieses tener tan mala vida- se disculpo J.P con la mirada gacha.

-Dejando eso de lado- dijo Naruto dirigiéndose a la salida del trailmon -Estáis seguros de querer marcharos, sea lo que sea para lo que nos han llamado debe ser algo grande, y no quiero arrepentirme de haberme marchado cuando pude quedarme- Tommy se quedo un par de segundos en silencio, pensando en las palabras dichas por el rubio, J.P también se quedo un momento de pie sin saber bien que hacer.

-Decidáis lo que decidáis debéis hacerlo rápido, Franken no tardara en partir- comento Naruto saltando al suelo de la estación.

-Yo me voy contigo- dijo rápidamente Tommy colocándose al lado del ojiazul.

-Ya que, no pienso ser el único que se vaya de aquí cuando los demás se quedan Ademas, así podre conocer a Zoe- J.P comenzó a reírse solo con un sonrojo en su rostro.

-¿Zoe?- pregunto extrañado Naruto.

-Es una niña que también a sido traída aquí por un trai...- dudando en la ultima palabra Naruto le susurro un "Trailmon". J.P finalmente salio del vagón colocándose a la altura de los chicos.

-**Asique os quedáis los tres ¿eh?**- los chicos dieron un pequeño respingo al escuchar la voz de Franken, no sabían que estuviese escuchándolos.

-Así es, nos quedaremos- dijo Tommy con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-**Solo espero que no os arrepintáis mas tarde**- les dijo Franken mientras hacia girar las ruedas para salir de la estación.

-¿Tu no tendrías que convenceros de que nos quedásemos?- le cuestiono el rubio dudoso mientras veía a Franken salir de la estación.

-**Nos vemos**- les grito cuando salio completamente.

-_Me a ignorado_- el rubio parpadeo enfadado, al final solo se encogió de hombros.

-Mejor reunámonos con Takuya y Zoe- menciono J.P echando a andar donde recordaba se habían quedado los mencionados, Tommy y Naruto andaron detrás de el.

-Pero hay mas niños aquí aparte de nosotros y esa Zoe- pregunto extrañado a Tommy.

-Solo nosotros Takuya, Zoe y Koji- enumero el pequeño del grupo señalando un punto delante de ellos.

Naruto levanto la cabeza para mirar a donde señalaba su nuevo amigo, encontrándose con la extrañada mirada de dos personas mas, niños los dos.

El primero era un chico de su edad, piel clara y pelo alborotado, ojos color café. En la cabeza tiene una gorra con la visera echada atrás, encima de las mismas unas gafas de bucear. Viste una camiseta de manga corta amarilla con un raro dibujo, encima de la misma una chaqueta roja y en las manos unos guantes marrones. Unas bermudas marrones y unas playeras rojas y naranjas.

La segunda era una chica que igualmente tenia su edad de cabello rubio y ojos verdes. Tiene un gorro morado con una franja mas oscura en la parte baja. Viste una camiseta de manga corta blanca con franjas azules, sobre la misma un chaleco morado sin mangas. Falda morada y medias morado oscuro. Zapatillas blancas con violeta.

El único pensamiento de Naruto al ver a Zoe es:

-_Le gusta el morado_- al ver que J.P va a decirle algo al chico sobre ellos e irremediablemente sobre el se adelanta para meterse en la conversación.

-Pero al final decidimos quedaron, sobre todo después de hablar con el- oyó que decía J.P antes de señalarle.

-¿Y tu eres?- le pregunto el chico castaño mirándolo curioso.

-Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki. Y supongo que tu seras Takuya- contesto Naruto tendiéndole la mano.

-Correcto, soy Takuya Kanbara- respondió el ahora conocido como Takuya dándole un apretón de manos a Naruto. Cuando le soltó la mano se giro a mirar a Zoe, pero esta le aparto de un empujón.

-Me llamo Zoe Ayamoto- la rubia se presento sonriente al Jinchuriki.

-Encantado- respondió Naruto riendo levemente.

-¿Puede saberse quien eres y que haces aquí?- Naruto parpadeo divertido viendo a un extraño ser que parecía ser un niño con la piel blanca y orejas puntiagudas, lo que le llamo la atención era el cuerno de su frente, a su lado venia otro ser parecido, solo que este era mas alto amarillo y con pantalones rojos.

Bokomon y Neemon acababan de llegar solo para ver a J.P y Tommy llegar con ese niño, por lo que se interesaron, o en el caso de Bokomon se pregunto por que no se había ido en el tren.

-Repetimos, soy Naruto Uzumaki- volvió a presentarse -Y en cuanto a la segunda pregunta, esta cosa apareció en mi mesa y me digo que me dirigiese al valle del fin, que habría alguien esperándome, lo demás ya es historia- al ver el DigiVice marrón y verde Bokomon y Neemon saltaron en sus sitios, la reacción de los demás fue básicamente de sorpresa.

-**También tiene un DigiVice**- dijo Neemon.

-**Gracias por exponer lo obvio Tontomon**- Le grito el pequeño blanco al otro mientras le estiraba del elástico del pantalón para luego soltarlo, causando que los ojos de Neemon se abriesen momentáneamente debido al dolor y la sorpresa.

-Con que se llama DigiVice- menciono mirándolo bien, lo que mas le llamo la atención era que los demás chicos sacaron otros dispositivos como el suyo.

Rojo y negro, en el caso de Takuya.

Azul y amarillo, en el caso de J.P

Morado y violeta, en el caso de Zoe.

Verde y azul claro, en el caso de Tommy.

Y marrón y verde en el suyo.

-Bueno, basta de tanta charla, pongámonos en marcha, que aquí no hacemos nada- asumiendo el papel de líder Takuya se dio la vuelta y comenzó a salir de la estación, se detuvo cuando Bokomon lo adelanto -¿Que pasa Bokomon?- le pregunto con tono fastidiado.

-**Por allí**- menciono señalando la dirección contraria a la que había tomado Takuya, para divertimento de los demás chicos.

-Dejad de reíros- grito encaminándose en la dirección correcta

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Después de un rato de estar andando los cinco habían dejado ya el pueblo del bosque, y se encaminaban en dirección a las montañas siguiendo la vía del tren.

Iban en formación, primero Zoe, luego Tommy, después J.P detrás del mismo Naruto, y por ultimo Takuya, detrás de ellos andaban un poco alejados los digimon`s

-**Takuya, estoy seguro de que puedes hacerlo**- Bokomon se coloco de un salto al lado de Takuya para iniciar una conversación -**Has conseguido el DigiSpirit de Agunimon, uno de los diez antiguos guerreros, acabaras con esos digimon´s que se han vuelto locos por culpa de Kerpymon. Y entonces se recuperara todo el terreno que a desaparecido del DigiWorld ¿a que si, a que si?**- termino un mas que efusivo Bokomon.

-¿De que me estas hablando Bokomon?- pregunto Takuya luego de dirigir su mirada al frente.

-**Los datos son la fuente de energía de todo este mundo, y la mayor energía que es lo suficientemente poderosa como para reparar el DigiWorld que a sido destruido es...El DigiCode**- Bokomon se inclino delante de Takuya, sacandole una gota de sudor a la gran mayoría de niños -**Por favor, te ruego que recuperes el DigiCode y salves este mundo**- imploro Bokomon de rodillas -**Neemon, tu que haces ahí parado, venga tu también tienes que pedírselo. Venga, venga**-

-**Pedirle el que**- pregunto Neemon.

-**Huy, te vas a enterar**- Bokomon se acerco a Neemon y lo cogió de los pantalones -**Toma**- le grito tirandole del elástico.

-¿Siempre son así?- Naruto giro la cabeza a la derecha mirándolos.

Antes de que nadie le contestara una luz surgió de los dispositivos, que ahora mostraban el símbolo consistente de un punto en el centro con un circulo a su alrededor y cuatro semicírculos con rectas cortas.

-**Niños, id a la Estación del Bosque**- la luz de los dispositivos se apago mientras Takuya trataba inútilmente de gritarle al suyo.

-¿La estación del bosque? ¿Donde esta eso?- Naruto estaba agitando su dispositivo fuertemente en busca de que saliese la respuesta, un poco mas atrás Takuya hacia casi lo mismo.

-¿Donde esta eso?, dime- exigió Takuya a su dispositivo, pero sin éxito, el símbolo desapareció -¿eh? Tienes que contestar, contesta- demando pulsando los botones al azar

-**La Estación del Bosque es una gran estación que se encuentra en la ciudad de los bosques**- Naruto se entretuvo pensando en la gran ironía que inconscientemente había soltado Bokomon -**La estación esta al final de esta vía, lejos, muy lejos**- expuso Bokomon mirando al horizonte siguiendo la linea de la vía.

-¿**Y que es lo que hay allí?**- Pregunto inocentemente Neemon.

-**Pues hen...mmm...mmm**- Naruto se coloco disimuladamente al lado de Bokomon.

-¿He?- Soltaron el resto de chicos, a excepción del rubio varón.

-No lo sabes, ¿verdad?- a la pregunta burlona de Naruto, Bokomon sostuvo el libro fuertemente mientras seguía sin decir nada.

-**Se que esta siguiendo esta vía**- contesto cerrando el libro y guardandoselo en el cinto.

-Vamos, que ni puta idea- Naruto casi se cae al suelo de la risa con la cara que puso el pequeño blanquito.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Después de algunas horas de seguir caminando por las vías observaron como el sol empezaba a ocultarse en el horizonte, señal inequívoca de que pronto anochecería, aunque tampoco parecía importarles demasiado.

-¿Que te a echo quedare realmente, J.P?- el mencionado se sonrojo levemente dirigiendo sus ojos al cielo.

-El mundo parece interesante, y se me ocurrió que podría haceros compañía- respondió sobándose la nuca.

-Jejeje, vamos, que es por Zoe- el aludido miro a Takuya sonrojado (más) y dijo enfadado.

-¿Eh?, eso es mentira- negó.

-Te has puesto rojo J.P, jajajajaja, ademas, en el Trailmon dijiste " así podre conocer a Zoe"- J.P se sonrojo aun mas al verse descubierto, pero esta vez no tuvo argumentos para negar lo dicho por el rubio, causando las risas de sus compañeros, por lo que se adelanto un poco enfadado.

Mientras, un poco mas adelante Zoe y Tommy tenían su propia conversación.

-¿Por que no volviste a tu casa?- Zoe le hablo a Tommy con voz suave.

-Por que quiero convertirme en alguien como Takuya- Contesto este -Me convertiré en un digimon y castigare a los abusones- dijo muy decidido.

-Tommy, seguro que tu madre esta muy preocupada por ti-

-No te preocupes, creo que hasta papa y mama me lo perdonarían voy a ser muy fuerte- ante el recuerdo de sus padres Tommy bajo la cabeza, pero al final volvió a mirar al cielo sonriendo.

Zoe solo lo vio adelantarse con algo de tristeza.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

-Eso es lo que yo llamo un problema- comento el ojiazul viendo el puente, o lo que quedaba de el.

-Hay tres lunas- Naruto, Takuya, Zoe y J.P dirigieron sus miradas a Tommy, quien a su vez miraba al cielo, a un punto especifico, a tres lunas de colores: verde, rojo, gris.

-Independientemente de eso, cruzar esto sera un problema- recuperándose del shock inicial Takuya se puso a pensar en alguna manera de cruzar el puente, la respuesta les llego poco después de parte de J.P.

-Veo luces- señalo a un punto por debajo de ellos, al otro lado del acantilado -Ahí abajo debe de haber alguien-

-Entonces lo mejor sera bajar- Naruto se adelanto a mirar el acantilado, hallando un camino de bajada en la roca -Creo que e encontrado un camino- les grito mientras comenzaba a bajar.

-Esperanos, Naruto- le grito Tommy saliendo inmediatamente detrás de el.

-Son como niños- se lamento Zoe negando con la cabeza.

-Venga Zoe, que te quedas atrás- levanto la cabeza de golpe, solo para comprobar que la habían dejado sola.

Tras parpadear un par de veces Zoe soltó un grito y corrió para alcanzar a los chicos, que ya le llevaban la delantera.

Poco después llegaron al fondo, donde tras buscar un poco vieron unas rocas amontonadas por las que podían cruzar, así lo hicieron, llegando al otro lado.

Pero al llegar no había nada, las luces habían desaparecido.

-Pues yo juraría haber visto luces- comento J.P al aire asegurándose de que no estaban las susodichas luces.

-Esto me huele mal- Naruto examinaba los alrededores con un mal presentimiento.

-Que extraño ¿no?- la calma era total, solo se oía el correr del rió.

Tommy se acerco a Takuya, pero se detuvo mirando una pared -Mirad esto- dijo señalando un mural en la roca.

En el se podía ver a un ángel con apariencia infantil, con ocho alas y vestido con una soga. Mas abajo a la derecha estaban grabados en forma circular diez extraños símbolos.

-¿Y esto?- pregunto Takuya mirando el mural.

-¿Que narices son esas cosas?- interrogo Naruto mirando los diez símbolos.

-**Pues son, los símbolos que representan a los diez antiguos guerreros**- hablo Bokomon desde detrás de su libro.

-¿Los diez antiguos guerreros?- interrogaron los niños en sincronía, excepto Naruto.

-Franken me hablo de ellos, me dijo que fueron los que derrotaron a Lucemon, también me contó que fueron los creadores de los DigiSpirit- los chicos afirmaron con la cabeza en señal de entendimiento.

-**¿Quienes son esos?**- la voz de Neemon pareció despertar a los chicos de sus cavilaciones internas, pero a Bokomon solo lo cabreo.

-**Tu, Mentekatomon, es que no has oído hablar de los diez guerreros legendarios del DigitalWorld**- ante la negativa del digimon mas alto del grupo Bokomon salto cabreado para estirarle de los elásticos.

-¿Que te contó Franken?- Takuya se giro a mirar a Naruto.

-Pues...-Naruto no llego a hablar, Bokomon no le dio tiempo antes de leer en voz alta.

-**En la antigüedad el DigitalWorld estaba desgarrado por la guerra entre los digimon de tipo humano y de tipo animal. Entonces apareció un ángel digimon llamado Lucemon para que la guerra terminara y los digimon se llevaran bien entre ellos. Sin embargo solo pudieron disfrutar de la paz por poco tiempo porque Lucemon se fue volviendo mas y mas cruel y despiadado. Así pues diez digimon´s se levantaron contra el y después de un combate feroz derrotaron finalmente a Lucemon**- termino de contar Bokomon.

-**Si, esa es la historia de los diez antiguos guerreros que nos a llegado desde aquella época**- Neemon le solicito ojear el libro, por lo que la ya típica escena se repitió.

-**Je, como si esos patanes hubiesen podido vencer a Lucemon tan fácilmente, se nota que esa historia no es mas que una sarta de idioteces y habladurías**- el rubio parpadeo un par de veces antes de agarrarse la cabeza comprendiendo que su antisocial inquilino se había comunicado con el por primera vez después de tantos años.

-_¿Kyubi, eres tu?_- Naruto se alejo un poco del grupo para poder hablar tranquilamente con el biju.

-**Que yo sepa no tienes a nadie mas sellado dentro chico**- noto la voz del Kyubi bastante alegre, incluso se atrevería a decir feliz.

-_¿Que pasa? perdona si te ofendo, pero eres lo bastante reservado para no hablarme muy a menudo salvo que sea algo importante_- Naruto iba a seguir hablando con el demonio, pero la llamada de Tommy le distrajo.

-Mirad, ese es el símbolo que vimos en el cinturón de Agunimon- el rubio parpadeo confundido sintiéndose omitido de la conservación.

-¿Agunimon?- pregunto curioso.

-Es mi digievolucion, en la estación del fuego me enfrente a un digimon llamado Cerberusmon, gracias al cual pude encontrar mi DigiSpirit y poder transformarme en Agunimon- tras la explicación Naruto estaba bastante emocionado.

-Increíble- la carita de Naruto no tenia precio, hasta tenia ojitos estrellita.

-Y ese es el símbolo de Lobomon- anuncio J.P señalando un símbolo a la izquierda del del fuego.

-Creéis posible que alguno de nosotros pueda digievolucionar- cuestiono Zoe mirando los símbolos.

-Por supuesto que si, ya veras como nosotros también digievolucionamos- la rápida contestación de J.P causo gotitas de sudor al resto del grupo.

-¿Oye, no había aquí luces?- el grupo miro a Naruto interrogante.

-**Si, por**- dijo Bokomon.

-Han regresado- con el dedo pulgar señalo detrás de ellos, donde las luces se habían encendido.

-¿Que son esas cosas?- pregunto Tommy mirando curioso a los candelabros andantes.

-**¿Que a traído a unos humanos a nuestro pueblo?**- de los tres que se adelantaron el que hablo fue uno que tenia una cerilla a modo de bastón y un bigote de cera.

-Mire, solo estamos de paso a la estación del bosque- Takuya avanzo un paso para hablar con el que suponían era el jefe.

La contestación unánime que recibieron fue un "no nos mintáis", lo que mas impresiono es que fue dicha por todos al mismo tiempo, y eso impresiono bastante.

-**Se muy bien que habéis venido a robar nuestras valiosas antigüedades**- maldiciendo por lo bajo Naruto avanzo otro paso.

-Que solo estamos de paso a la estación del bosque Dattebayo. Si hemos pasado por aquí a sido por que esta cosa nos dijo que fuésemos a la estación del bosque- entre gritos Naruto saco de su bolsillo el DigiVice para mostrárselo a los candelabros.

-**Correcto. Y ademas estos chicos han venido a salvar el mundo digimon**- Takuya se acerco a Bokomon para decirle un pequeño detalle.

-No hemos dicho nada de eso- al otro lado del blanquito Naruto hizo lo mismo.

-No hemos dicho eso- ignorando a ambos varones Bokomon siguió hablando.

-**Este chico a obtenido el DigiSpirit de uno de los diez antiguos guerreros digievolucionando en Agunimon**- la sorpresa no tardo en hacerse evidente para los digimon.

Sin darles oportunidad a decir mas los tres se volvieron y se juntaron para discutir acerca de algo, tras varios segundos el jefe se dio la vuelta para hablarles.

-**Perdonad el malentendido. Somos los Candlemon que protegemos este antiguo lugar**- según hablaba se iba acercando flotando en el aire. -**Quien es el que a obtenido el espíritu digital de Agunimon del fuego**- antes de que Bokomon respondiera Takuya lo hizo por el.

-Soy yo- el Candlemon se acerco un poco mas a Takuya.

-**Oh, ya veo. De todas maneras sed bienvenidos a nuestro pueblo**- Naruto no fue el único en sospechar de el cambio tan radical.

-**No te fíes**- -_No pensaba hacerlo_- después del breve intercambio Naruto y los demás siguieron a los Candlemon´s.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Después de estar andando un tiempo por el fondo del barranco llegaron a una zona con bastantes construcciones en las piedras, aparte de una gran vela con los mismos símbolos que vieron hace rato.

-¿Que esta pasando allí?- Takuya estaba mirando con curiosidad a los digimon que saltaban y bailaban alrededor de la gran vela.

-**Solo os están dando la bienvenida**- respondió el jefe restandole importancia.

-**GAKI, SALID DE HAY YA**- el rubio respondió rápidamente, cogiendo a Zoe se giro a ver a Takuya.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, YA- tras unos segundos sin reaccionar Takuya corrió hacia Tommy mientras los Candlemon actuaban Y Bokomon gritaba -Al rió-

-**Tarde**- al acercar las hojas verdes al fuego estas desprendieron un hedor bastante fuerte, teniendo el efecto casi inmediatamente.

-Me duermo- J.P bostezo con fuerza mientras Naruto y Takuya se miraban sin saber que hacer.

-**Esto es demasiado fácil**- dijo el jefe riéndose.

-**A llegado el momento, Candlemon´s, a la carga**- los chicos habían echo caso a Bokomon, por lo que ya estaban casi a orillas del rió -**No permitáis que escapen**-

Después de esquivar algunas flamas los cinco chicos y los dos digimon saltaron al rió, tras asegurarse de que estaban todos juntos se fueron nadando y buceando para esquivar los ataques de sus perseguidores, hasta unas rocas por donde podían escalar para huir.

-Nos están alcanzando- Le grito Naruto a Takuya, al parecer en esos momento eran los que estaban mas despiertos.

-No, se están alejando- los Candlemon que los habían seguido se dieron media vuelta para mirar por el otro lado.

-Malditos, como se atreven a atacarnos por la espalda- el rubio estaba claramente furioso.

-En cuanto a eso, gracias. Si no hubiese sido por tu advertencia nos hubieran pillado- sonriendo apenado Naruto se rasco la nuca.

-Mejor sera que subamos para alejarnos de aquí cuanto antes- dijo J.P.

-Si lo hacemos así nos descubrirán, por eso yo me quedare atrás para distraerlos- Zoe miro enfadada a Takuya por decir semejante barbaridad.

-Esas loco, si te dejamos atrás vete tu a saber que te harán esos, debemos escapar todos juntos- Takuya rodó los ojos por la actitud de Zoe.

-Estoy de acuerdo, no puedes quedarte a entretenerlos solo- Zoe miro a Naruto con agradecimiento, aunque se le paso enseguida -Por eso yo me quedare a ayudarte-

-Estas loco, yo soy el único que puede digievolucionar- dijo Takuya cabreado.

-Mira, tengo ciertas habilidades que nos podrían venir bien, o sino mira esto y dime si lo puedes hacer- ante la shockeada mirada de los niños Naruto se paro sobre el agua tambaleándose ligeramente.

-Pero ¿como lo haces?- pregunto Takuya flipado.

-Increíble- Tommy miraba al chico sobre el agua con obvia admiración.

-No hay tiempo, las explicaciones os las daré después, por ahora comenzad a subir mientras Takuya y yo los entretenemos- sin dar tiempo para quejas Naruto alzo a Takuya por las solapas de su chaqueta, y tras cruzar la mirada corrió hacia tierra, donde lo soltó.

-Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso- le dijo Takuya viendo a los Candlemon que ya se acercaban.

-Mejor en otra ocasión- sonriendo ligeramente Takuya saco su DigiVice y.

-DigiSpirit **Evolution**-

El chico fue cubierto por un haz de luz ovalada, la luz se mantuvo por unos segundo antes de desaparecer para mostrar a Takuya bastante cambiado.

Tenia varias placas de armadura rojas, en las piernas en los brazos y en el tórax. Aparte del cabello amarillo

-Guao- Agunimon avanzo un paso ejecutando un ataque.

-**Salamandra Ardiente**- de los orificios de sus muñecas salieron tres pequeñas columnas de fuego, tras rodear su brazo se concentraron en sus manos, permitiendole lanzarlas al golpear el aire enfrente de sus enemigos.

Los proyectiles de fuego dieron en las dianas, mandando a volar a los Candlemon, que fueron sustituidos rápidamente.

-Mi turno **Fūton: Renkūdan**- tras ejecutar algunos sellos Naruto cogió aire y lo soltó de golpe, liberando una bala de aire de un metro y medio de alto y de largo.

La bala de aire por lo sorpresiva y rápida impacto de lleno contra los Candlemon empujándolos para atrás.

Mas arriba en la cima de el peñasco J.P, Zoe y Tommy miraban impresionados la pelea, preguntándose que tanto sabían de su amigo rubio.

-Mejor sera que nos adelantemos ahora que están entretenidos- ni bien dio dos pasos y ya estaba en el suelo, había resbalado con hielo.

-Tommy, ten mucho cuidado- grito Zoe al ver la autentica pista de hielo Natural enfrente de sus narices.

-Mirad la cueva- dijo J.P.

-¿Por que esta helado?- pregunto Zoe.

Mientras Takuya/Agunimon y Naruto tenían series complicaciones.

-**Detrás de mi**- La corriente de fuego lanzada por los Candlemon´s impidió que cualquiera de los dos se moviese, Takuya por estarse defendiendo y Naruto por miedo a quemarse.

-**Jajajajajajajaja, ¿Cuanto podréis aguantar?**- la verdad era que no mucho, el calor estaba empezando a ser insoportable para el rubio menor.

-_**Maldición, no puedo seguir aquí si no Naruto...**_- dejando inconclusos sus pensamientos Agunimon buscaba una salida urgente.

-Maldición, dejame digievolucionar- desde su posición Tommy pulsaba los botones del DigiVice desesperado e impotente al ver como los arrinconaban y no era capaz de ayudar.

-Tommy, los espíritus digitales son lo que tenían los diez antiguos guerreros y tu no puedes conseguirlo, pero yo si- J.P también pulsaba los botones para ver si podía digievolucionar, pero no había modo.

Volviendo con los rubios los candlemon´s ya no les lanzaban el torrente de fuego, lo malo es que estaban girando para preparar un nuevo ataque.

-**Cera incandescente**- del remolino en que se había convertido el Candlemon comenzaron a surgir disparos de cera, que dieron a Agunimon y en menor medida a Naruto.

-HAAA- por la expresión y el grito de Naruto tener esa cera por el cuerpo no era agradable.

En la cueva de hielo los chicos miraban horrorizados como sus dos compañeros sufrian sin poder hacer nada.

-AGUNIMON- el grito de Tommy resonó por todo el valle fluvial, su cuerpo paralizado por el miedo y la impotencia.

FLASHBACK

-**Fuego Infernal**- de las cabezas de cerberusmon emergieron tres gigantescos pilares de fuego, Tommy asustado siguió avanzando por la vía del tren ignorando los gritos de Takuya.

-Maldición- con todo el equilibrio que pudo el chico avanzo hacia Tommy ignorando el calor del fuego.

Tras algunos segundos finalmente llego a su altura -Estas bien- le grito sobresaltándolo.

-**Jejejeje, correr es inútil**- una de las corrientes de fuego deshizo todo el nacimiento del raíl dejándolo sostenido en el aire y sin nigun punto de apoyo.

-Mierda- grito Takuya agarrando a Tommy-

FIN FLASHBACK

-Iré a ayudarlos- Tommy salto de la cueva deslizándose por la ladera.

-Tommy- chillaron J.P Y Zoe preocupados.

Volviendo a la precaria situación de los dos chicos los Candlemon miraban divertidos la expresión furiosa de Agunimon, mas atrás Naruto había dejado de gritar, lo que podía significar que estuviese mordiéndose la lengua para evitar gritar o que se hubiese desmayado, probablemente la segunda opción.

-**No puedo moverme. Naruto, ¿me escuchas?**- le pregunto al inconsciente rubio.

Mientras Tommy ya había llegado a orillas del rió -Tengo que ayudarlos enseguida- se dijo a si mismo mientras de dirigía al rió ignorando los gritos de J.P y Zoe.

-Ya basta, ya basta, ya basta- repetía una y otra vez tirando agua a los Candlemon´s con la gorra.

Sin embargo, algo extraño se dio mientras Tommy atacaba a los digimon´s, en la gruta de hielo la entrada comenzaba a brillar al tiempo que se abría a presión, como si algo purgase por salir.

-¿Que?- antes de que J.P terminase de hablar el hielo se agrieto y dejo salir un espíritu digital que se coloco enfrente de Tommy, congelando todo el rió.

-Esta decidido- dijo Tommy sonriendo y apuntando al espíritu digital con el DigiVice -Espíritu Digital- siguiendo el grito de Tommy el DigiSpirit se acerco al niño hasta introducirse en su dispositivo.

-DigiSpirit **Evolution**- el ovalo de luz se izo presente por segunda vez en el día, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

Cuando la transformación se hubo realizado la luz ceso, permitiendoles ver la forma digimon de Tommy. Básicamente ra un muñeco de nieve, un muñeco de nieve con botas y un bazooka en la espalda.

-**Eh**- Agunimon tenia una mirada de incredulidad al mirar al recién transformado Tommy, misma mirada que tenían J.P y Zoe.

Los Candlemon´s también estaban sorprendidos, aunque no tanto como el jefe que estaba en shock.

-**Ese es**- susurro.

-**Haber, es Kumamon del Hielo**- leyó Bokomon después de encontrar la información en su libro.

El recién nombrado Kumamon examino con la mirada todos los presentes, hasta que se centro en los Candlemon contra los que estaban luchando Naruto y Agunimon.

-**Hay que castigar a los abusones, Kachi Kachi Kochín**- Kumamon inflo su barriga de aire, al liberarlo soltó un soplo congelante con el que derroto a uno de los Candlemon.

El otro retrocedió al ver el poder del recién aparecido, aunque enseguida se adelanto dispuesto a combatirlo.

-**Ahora veras**- el digimon se rodeo de un tornado de fuego que lo elevo algunos metros pudiendo así digievolucionar.

El tornado de fuego siguió girando un poco mas, hasta que una bala de aire detuvo el fenómeno en el acto.

-Que os parece eso- Kumamon y Agunimon se giraron a ver a un jadeante Naruto, quien se acercaba lentamente.

-**Estas bien**- pregunto Agunimon acercandosele.

-Eh estado peor, mucho peor-

El sonido de un bastón golpeando el suelo llamo la total atención de todos los presentes, que se orientaron para mirar al jefe candlemon.

-**Es suficiente, estos chicos han demostrado ser dignos de llevar los DigiSpirit con ellos**- tras escuchar las palabras de su líder todos los candlemon se retiraron para dejar el camino libre al jefe, quien venia acompañado de Bokomon y Neemon.

-¿Ya no vais a atacarnos?- cuestiono Naruto con voz seria.

-**No, por supuesto que no**- Agunimon y Kumamon vieron a J.P y Zoe acercándose con cuidado al bajar al rió.

-Genial- y tras sonreír el rubio cayo desmayado al suelo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pues hasta aquí el capi de hoy, como se vio la primera parte del capi esta mas desarrollada que la segunda, pero como el rubito se a desmayado no se a podido continuar, también se vio que Naruto es mas fuerte de lo que se cree, al igual que aparentemente Kyubi sabe algo mas de los diez guerreros que el propio Bokomon.


End file.
